Des envies primaires
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: Quand les instincts de dragon de Natsu Dragnir se manifeste et qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir, voici ce que ça donne !


Personnage de Hiro Mashima ~

Le soleil tapait fort dans la petite ville de Magnolia. L'équipe la plus forte de la guilde de Fairy Tail était réunie autour d'une table ce jour-là. Natsu et Grey se fusillaient du regard tandis que Lucy, Happy, Erza, Wendy et Charuru discutaient tranquillement. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de mission. ils avaient donc convenu d'en choisir une pour aujourd'hui. Erza se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau des missions. Derrière le tableau, se trouvait une mage d'eau cachée qui observait une certaine personne au loin.

_ Jubia ! Encore en train d'espionner Grey ? La questionna Erza.

_ Jubia n-ne... n'observait p-pas Grey-sama. Bégaya-t-elle rouge pivoine.

_ Et si tu venais nous rejoindre pour faire une mission ? je viens justement d'en repérer une pas mal. Lui proposa Erza.

_ Jubia ne voudrait pas déranger. Dit celle-ci.

_ Bien sûr que non, tu ne nous déranges pas ! Allez viens ! L'incita Erza en la conduisant jusqu'à la table de son équipe.

Le coeur de Jubia rata un battement en arrivant au côté de son Grey. Elle l'aimait tellement et aurait tant aimée que ses sentiments soient partagés. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux.

_ Je nous ai trouvais une mission plutôt bien payé et simple : tuer un démon présent dans une des forêt d'Oshibana.

_ Super ! Je pourrai payée mon loyer comme ça ! Ajouta Lucy des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Aye ! Lucy ne pense encore qu'à l'argent. Dit Happy fière de lui.

_ Tais-toi sale matou ! Cria Lucy en tirant les joues de Happy.

_ Aie Natsu ! Lucy me fais mal ! Se plaignit le chat bleu.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il se sentait bizarre : il avait chaud... Ce qui était surprenant étant donné qu'il maîtrisait le feu ! Il respirait de même anormalement. Son regard devint insistant. Il se leva soudainement et se jeta sur la première personne en face de lui qui n'était autre que Jubia. Il tomba sur elle et la fit basculer avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous deux à terre.

_ N-natsu-san ! Que vous arrives-t-il ? Demanda Jubia.

A peine eût-elle déclarait ceci, qu'il reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était sur Jubia à quatre pattes. Il se releva immédiatemment et aida Jubia aussi.

_ J-je suis désol... Commença Natsu.

_ Natsu... Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi ! Le menaça Erza.

En une fraction de seconde à peine il se retrouva au sol. Au loin, une barmaid du nom de Mirajane et une fille aux cheveux bleus prénommé Levy compatir pour le jeune mage.

_ Natsu devient un pervers comme Grey ! Rajouta Happy.

A peine eut-il finit de dire ceci que Grey l'envoya au loin. Natsu se sentait honteux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler ! Jubia n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de Natsu. Elle observa Grey et remarqua qu'il avait débuter une nouvelle conversation avec Lucy. Cela lui fit mal. Elle aurait aimé que lorsque Natsu s'était jeté ainsi sur elle, Grey eut ressentie ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de jalousie mais à sa manière d'agir... Pas du tout ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas détester le fait que Natsu se soit retrouvé au-dessus d'elle ; la façon dont il l'avait regardée, l'avait sur le coup hypnotiser.

_ Bon ! On se retrouve à 12h00 à la gare. Oh et oui... Ne soyez pas en retard ! Prononça Erza de son ton qui exigeait une parfaite écoute et soumission. Après ceci, elle se leva et partie en direction de Fairy Hills pour préparer ses affaires.

_ Moi aussi je vais faire ma valise ! Dit Lucy avant de se lever pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et s'en aller direction chez elle.

_ Nous aussi on y va. Dirent Wendy et Charuru.

Ils ne restaient autour de la table plus que Grey, Natsu et Jubia. Un silence s'installa. Gêné, Natsu se leva.

_ J'y vais. Il s'en alla en silence, suivit par Happy qui arriva de nulle part.

Désormais, seul Grey et Jubia restaient. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver seul avec Grey... Enfin, son bonheur fut de courte durée, Grey se leva et après lui avoir fait un bref signe de tête, prit la même porte que tous les autres, avant lui, avaient pris pour sortir. Elle se retrouva seule. Elle souffla déçu et se leva en se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille faire sa valise si elle ne voulait pas avoir de soucis avec Erza...

Les bagages de Natsu et Happy étaient déjà prêtes. Happy s'envola avec pour aller les poser directement à la gare étant donné qu'il serait bientôt l'heure. Natsu se retrouvait donc seule. Il lui fallait simplement aller à la gare maintenant. Il s'y dirigea. Il repensa au événement du matin. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris et réfléchir autant lui donnait mal au crâne. Il arriva sur une place où une pendule indiquait l'heure. Il y était inscrit 11h55. Il l'observa un moment : 11h55... 11h55... partir en mission... à 12h00... il était 11h55... ... ... Il était en retard ! Il courût à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il soit en retard ou sinon Erza le tuerai. Par chance il n'arriva qu'avec une minute de retard.

_ Tu es en retard Natsu ! Lui dit Erza faisant craquer ses doigts.

Il déglutit avec peine. Cependant on entendit des pas au loin. Jubia arriva en courant et se posta en face d'Erza et de Natsu.

_ Jubia est désolé ! Elle est en retard mais... Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Natsu et Jubia vous êtes en retard, vous irez donc dans le compartiment des bagages pour surveiller nos affaires et vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin du voyage !

_ Mais Erza... Se plaignit Natsu.

_ Et je ne veux pas d'objection ! Dit-elle d'une voie dure.

Les deux jeunes gens acquièrent. Wendy et Lucy les regardèrent en compatissant tandis que Grey commença à rire sauf que quelque secondes après il se prit un coup de la part d'Erza. Tout le monde monta enfin dans le train. Erza, Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Happy et Charuru s'assièrent et Natsu et Jubia partirent dans le compartiment qui leurs étaient assignés. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ici à part eux. Le train se mit en marche. Natsu n'était pas malade grâce au sort Troia de Wendy. Un silence gênant s'installa.

_ Heu Jubia... Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Dit Natsu.

_ C-ce n'est rien. Répondit Jubia.

Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil et remarqua qu'elle rougissait. Il l'a trouva mignonne sur le coup avec ses petites tâches rouges sur le visage. Il détourna la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il valait mieux qu'il dorme ; de toute manière le voyage serait long. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa aller. Jubia qui avait été durant tout ce temps en pleine contemplation du paysage extérieur, remarqua alors que son coéquipier s'était endormit profondément. Elle observa cette expression au visage qu'il avait lorsqu'il dormait et qui le rendait si vulnérable et attachant. Elle prit une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'arrangea. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle retira ses mains en vitesse et tritura le bas de sa robe. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle reprit son souffle quand elle constata que non. Le train remuait beaucoup et Natsu finit par tomber sur les cuisses de Jubia. Elle s'en étrangla presque et vira au cramoisie.

_ Natsu-san... Dit-elle en le secouant légèrement pour tenter de le réveiller mais en vain. Son coeur démarra une course dans sa poitrine. Elle se tînt droite comme un piquet et n'osa bouger. Finalement le temps passa et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la chaleur du corps de Natsu suffit à la faire dormir en un rien de temps.

Lorsque Natsu se réveilla, il constata tout d'abord qu'une odeur enivrante d'eau de mer flottait dans les airs et que sa tête reposait sur des cuisses. Il rougit instantanément en comprenant à qui elle appartenait. Il remarqua que sa respiration était lente, preuve qu'elle dormait. Il se leva tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller celle à ses côtés. Une fois correctement assis, il vit que la tête de Jubia reposait contre la fenêtre. Son visage était empreint de sérénité. Elle semblait si apaiser. Ses lèvres roses étaient légèrement entrouverte. Natsu se rendit compte que Jubia était une fille d'une sacré beauté et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Jubia et de son côté à elle, seul un certain mage de glace l'intéressait. Le train commença doucement à ralentir pour finir par s'arrêter. Jubia gigota légèrement avant d'ouvrir doucement ses yeux. Natsu détourna immédiatement le regard ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qu'il était en train de l'admirer. Il n'arrivait plus à se comprendre. Jubia vit que Natsu était réveillé. On entendit des pas au loin se rapprochant : il s'agissait d'Erza. Elle finit par retrouver ses camarades.

_ On est arrivé ! Tout le monde descend ! Informa Erza.

Ils prirent les bagages et descendirent du train, retrouvant ainsi à l'extérieur le reste de leur camarade qui les attendait.

_ Alors tu t'es bien amusé l'allumette dans le compartiment bagage ? Taquina Grey.

_ La ferme glaçon sur pattes ! L'insulta Natsu.

_ Vous ne commencez pas vous deux ! Dit Erza d'un ton ferme.

_ A-aye ! On est amis ! On est amis ! Chantonnèrent Grey et Natsu bras l'un en dessous de l'autre.

Ils se mirent finalement en route vers la maison du client ayant envoyé la mission.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de régler les formalités avec leur client, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres.

_ Bon il y'a deux chambres ou dans l'une il y'a quatre lits et l'autre deux lits ; dans la première, il y'aura Lucy, Jubia, Wendy, Charuru et moi. Dans l'autre, Natsu, Grey et Happy.

_ Pourquoi je devrais dormir avec lui ? S'écrièrent en même temps Grey et Natsu.

_ Pardon ? Il y'aurait-il un soucis avec ma façon de repartir les chambres ? Se tourna Erza vers les deux autres.

_ Non non, c'est bon, il n'y a aucun soucis ! Répondirent en hâte Natsu et Grey.

_ Bien, alors tout le monde va dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires, puis on se rejoint pour dîner à 19h00. Et pas de retard. Indiqua Erza en regardant Natsu et Jubia.

Après cela, tout le monde s'en alla. Arriver dans leurs chambres, Natsu et Grey déposèrent leurs bagages à côté de leurs lits respectifs tandis que Happy s'affala sur le lit de Natsu. Il n'était que 18h15 ce qu'ils leurs laisser encore un bon moment avant le dîner. Grey s'installa sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement après cela.

_ Je m'ennuie ! Je vais aller proposer un poisson à Charuru. Dit Happy avant de s'envoler en direction de la chambre des filles.

_ Fais comme tu veux... Répondit Natsu même s'il savait qu'il était déjà bien loin et qu'il ne l'entendrait sûrement pas.

Il se retrouva donc seul même s'il y'avait Grey mais lui, ça ne comptait pas. Il dormait profondément. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il ne se réveille pas et se fasse engueuler par Erza. Il observa l'heure : il était 18h17. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il se sentait différent... C'était étrange. Il avait envie de sentir à nouveau l'odeur d'une personne en particulier. Que lui prenait-il à la fin ? Devenait-il réellement un pervers comme Grey ? Non certainement pas ! Grey était imbattable à ce jeu là. Il réfléchit durant un long moment, ce sentiment de malaise ne le quittant toujours pas. Il se releva subitement. Il voulait absolument se changer les idées. Il constata en regardant l'horloge qu'il était maintenant 18h57. Il avait réfléchit plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il décida qu'il était temps de se rendre au salon. Au moins il ne serait pas en retard. Arrivé là-bas, tout le monde était présent sauf Grey qui arriva finalement quelques petites secondes avant qu'il ne soit 19h00.

_ Grey ! Tu as faillit être en retard... Fit Erza de sa voix réprimante. Il déglutit avec peine, conscient qu'il venait d'échapper à une possible mort.

_ Grey-sama était peut-être occupé à quelque chose d'important. Dit Jubia en tentant d'aider Grey.

_ Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... C'est lourd à la fin ! S'énerva légèrement Grey.

_ J-jubia est d-désolée... Elle ne pensait qu'à vous aider... S'excusa Jubia confuse.

_ Tu pourrais être plus sympa le glaçon ! Elle essaye de t'aider et toi tu l'envoie bouler ! T'es vraiment débile parfois ! Répliqua Natsu, provoquant ainsi un silence.

Grey en resta abasourdie : Natsu le plus débile des débiles venait de lui faire la leçon. Il ne répondit même pas, trop choqué. Jubia quant à elle observa Natsu admirative. Il venait de la défendre. Son coeur se gonfla de joie. Elle était heureuse, heureuse qu'on la défende... Elle. C'était décidé, elle irait remercier Natsu plus tard...

Après le dîner, nos coéquipiers purent retourner dans leurs chambres. Ils étaient tranquille pour ce soir et pouvaient faire ce qu'ils les enchantaient. Natsu ne trouvant aucunement le sommeil et s'ennuyant mortellement, décida de faire un tour à l'extérieur. Il marchait dans la forêt qui se trouvait au environ. Son esprit n'était pas présent lorsque soudainement, une sensation dans tous son corps le força à s'arrêter. il respira bruyamment. Il prit appuis contre un tronc d'arbre. Il ne sût combien de minute il resta ainsi. Au loin des pas se firent entendre. Il tourna sa tête et aperçu une personne qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent depuis déjà un certain temps.

_ N-natsu-san ?! Jubia est heureuse de vous voir ici... J-je tenait justement à vous remercier de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure... devant Grey-sa... euh Grey ! Elle remarqua qu'il semblait souffrir.

_ Natsu-san ! Natsu-san ! Vous allez bien ? Elle s'approcha de lui, tentant de lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Ce fût à cette instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'éloigner. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombres, son souffle était irrégulier. Il attrapa les épaules de Jubia et la bascula contre le tronc d'arbre ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

_ Jubia... Dit-il d'une voix rauque ne présageant rien de bon.

Après cela, il s'approcha nettement plus d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle en fut extrêmement choqué. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se faire embrasser un jour par Natsu Dragnir. Elle avait certes déjà rêver de nombreuse fois de se faire embrasser... Mais plutôt par un certain mage de glace. Le plus incroyable dans tout ceci fut qu'elle commençait à apprécier les lèvres chaudes de celui en face d'elle. Cela l'effraya. Elle tenta de le repousser, en vain. Il était nettement plus fort qu'elle. Elle cessa de lutter et tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches rapprochant ainsi plus leurs deux corps. Elle finit par placer ses mains derrière la nuque de celui qui l'embrassait. Au bout d'un moment, il finirent par se séparer par manque d'air. Ils s'observèrent. Natsu avait retrouvé sa couleur de pupille d'origine. Les respirations des deux jeunes gens étaient rapides. Ils n'osaient bouger et réagir. Jubia se rapprocha finalement une fois de plus de Natsu et l'embrassa de nouveau. Les douces lèvres de Jubia... Il put a nouveau y goûter et ne s'en priva pas. Une partie d'elle cependant, se sentait honteuse du faite de prendre autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que son Grey-sama. Elle cessa finalement, définitivement de réfléchir. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avec pour seul témoin, les étoiles de la nuit...

Du côté de la guilde :

_ Mirajane ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Interpella une jeune fille aux cheveux bleue.

_ Quoi donc Levy ? Demanda Mirajane. La jeune fille montra un livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains qui se nommait «Les envies primaires des dragons et de leurs descendances. »

_ Il y'a marqué que les dragons slayers, à une période de leur vie développe « les envies primaires ». Le but étant de se trouver une partenaire à vie. Pour cela, il change subitement de comportement : préoccupation soudaine pour de nouvelle personne ou des personnes déjà proche ; comportement étrange... Parfois tous cela allant même jusqu'à l'envie de possession.

_ Tiens, c'était pas Natsu ce matin qui s'était jeté bizarrement sur Jubia ? Questionna Mirajane.

_ Si justement ! C'est même pour cela que je suis allé chercher ce livre que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Lui répondit Levy.

_ Ah la ! Ah la ! Je sens que leur voyage va être intéressant... Bon si c'est bien cela, j'ai intérêt à réfléchir à des habits pour bébé moi ! Commença Mirajane, en repartant dans un nouveau délire.

_ On verra bien ce qui arrivera... Se dit Levy pour elle-même.

Du côté de nos mages en mission :

Le lendemain, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient déjà en route pour leur mission. Le réveil n'avait pas été trop difficile pour une fois. Erza avançait en tête, incitant ainsi le reste du groupe à avancer dans cette grande forêt.

_ J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop difficile ! Pensa Lucy.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Lucy-san ! Á plusieurs on est beaucoup plus fort ! La rassura Wendy.

_ Oh Wendy ! tu es trop mignonne ! S'excita Lucy en la serrant contre elle comme un nounours.

_ Aye ! Et toi Lucy une vrai trouillarde ! Tu te fais consoler par quelqu'un de plus petit que toi ! Se moqua le petit chat bleu.

_ Alors toi... Débuta Lucy, une aura noire accompagnant ses paroles.

Tandis que Lucy s'attaquait pour une énième fois à Happy, Jubia et Natsu s'admiraient. Depuis la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas vraiment pu s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était produit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Natsu se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il s'explique avec Jubia et puis il voulait tellement lui dire ces choses étranges qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Il s'avança donc dans sa direction et fut à ses côtés. Elle était troublé mais néanmoins contente que Natsu soit si près d'elle. Lorsque Natsu voulut commencer à raconter à Jubia ce qui allait probablement changer sa vie et la sienne, il se fit stopper par Erza qui s'arrêta dans sa marche puis qui cria :

_ Le démon est tout proche ! Préparez-vous à vous battre ! Les avertis-t-elle.

Quand Natsu vit chacun se mettre en position de combat, il comprit qu'il faudrait qu'il attende un bon moment avant de pouvoir enfin parler avec la jolie bleue...

La mission était terminé. Les mages avaient réussis à venir à bout du monstre rapidement sans finalement grand effort. Ils se rendirent chez leur client pour leur raconter ceci puis après que celui-ci les ai remercié et félicité, il les paya. Les mages récupérèrent leurs affaires puis s'en allèrent. Ils étaient à présent dans le train et presque arrivé à Magnolia.

_ C'était vraiment trop facile. Dit Grey qui avait cru que ce serait un peu plus compliqué.

_ Oui c'est vrai que ce n'était pas dur mais c'est bien ; sa permet de changer un peu de d'habitude. Lui répondit Erza.

Notre mage de feu et mage d'eau étaient une fois de plus silencieux. Les deux savaient qu'une conversation était à présent urgente entre eux.

_ On peut déjà voir Magnolia ! Annonça Wendy.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, tous le monde étaient à l'extérieur du train avec ses bagages.

_ Bon j'y vais au revoir tous le monde ! Dit Lucy suivit de Wendy, Charlulu et Happy qui suivait sa bien-aimé.

_ Moi je retourne à la guilde. Annonça Erza.

_ Je t'accompagnes. Déclara Grey.

Une fois de plus, Natsu et Jubia se retrouvèrent seuls. Un silence allait presque débuter mais Natsu décida enfin de lui parler.

_ J'aimerai bien te dire quelque chose... Jubia. Dit Natsu en la fixant du regard.

_ M-moi aussi Natsu-san ! Ajouta Jubia. Il la prit par les épaules.

_ Tout d'abord, je veux m'excuser pour mon comportement bizarre depuis peu de jours : je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'étais arrivé et je ne le comprends toujours pas. De même, si je veux te parler c'est parce qu'à vrai dire, il m'arrive quelque chose d'étrange. Quand je suis avec toi, j'arrête pas de faire des gaffes et c'est assez gênant. Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Puis... Jubia je sais pas pourquoi mais... J'ai bien aimé t'embrasser ! Tu as le droit de me frapper si tu le veux. Peut-être que je me transformes véritablement en Grey et que... Dit-il en se sentant gêné.

_ Natsu-san ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi il m'arrive quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai à vrai dire assez apprécier moi aussi de vous... de t'embrasser... Natsu ! Je ne me comprends pas. Rien que de ... t'appeler Natsu me rends toute chose. C'est étrange, cela n'est jamais arrivé à Jubia. Jubia ne sait si tous ceci est mal vis-à-vis de Grey mais étrangement... Cela n'importe peu à Jubia... Je suis si heureuse, surtout depuis que vou-tu m'as défendu devant Grey ! Le coupa Jubia.

_ Jubia ! Dit Natsu en lui prenant soudainement les mains.

Un doux courant électrique leur traversa tous le corps.

_Tu sais... J'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser à nouveaux... Lui dit-il.

_ Á vrai dire Jubia aussi aurait bien aim... Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir que ces lèvres se posèrent maladroitement sur celle de Jubia. Cette sensation étrange les submergèrent de nouveau. C'était si... Inexplicable ! Leur baiser fut plus court néanmoins cette fois, car Natsu s'éloigna subitement avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Et si on essayait de découvrir ensemble ce qu'il nous arrive ? Proposa Natsu.

_ Jubia veut bien ! Répondit-elle étrangement joyeuse.

Il lui attrapa la main et la ramena avec lui à la guilde : après tous, c'était le meilleur endroit pour tous apprendre se dirent-ils. C'est sous ce chaleureux soleil que Jubia Loxer et Natsu Dragnir avancèrent sans se rendre compte que la merveilleuse sensation qu'ils découvraient s'appelait l'Amour...

Du côté de la guilde :

_ Au faite, ou sont Jubia et Natsu ? Demanda Mirajane avec malice.

_ Aucune idée tiens. Déclara Erza se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié ces deux-là.

_ Hum hum hum ! J'en suis sure maintenant ! Bon faut absolument que tous à l'heure j'aille acheter ce petit habit rose et le bleu que j'ai vu avec le petit nounours trop mignon dessus ! S'extasia Mirajane en repartant à nouveau dans un délire dont elle seul avait le secret !

NB de l'auteur : Un nouveau One-Shot ! N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur xD :)


End file.
